Battle of Bolchu
Battle of Bolchu was a critical battle in the Turkic Khaganate (Empire) in 711 Background In the 7th century, the Turkic Empire (Göktürks) was divided into two rival states and eventually both states were defeated by the Tang China. But both sections of the empire soon gained their independence. The eastern part was called Second Turkic (Kutluk Khaganate) and the western part Turgesh (or more loosely Onoq, the ten tribes which were domiated by the Turgesh). According to old Turkic traditions eastern sections were considered as the main khaganate and the western sections were considered as the vassals of the eastern section. Thus Turgesh leaders were apprensive of the Kutluk Khaganate and they sought alliances (like Yenisei Kirghiz and Tang China) against the growing power of the east. Early moves Turgesh khagan Sakal (also called Soko) had given his brother Chie Nu an ülüş ( fief). His brother however asked for more and fled to Kutluk Khaganate.Gümiliev, p369 Kapagan the khagan of the Kutluk khaganate was occupied in the east (against Khitan people) and Sakal saw this as an opportunity to strike. The army of Turgesh and the allies was a large army. According to Bain Tsokto inscriptions its man power was about 100,000.Ergin, p.58 Probably this figure was exaggerated, but it was certainly more powerful than the Kapagan's army of 20,000. Moreover the khatun (queen) was dead and the khagan was busy in burial services. He appointed Tonyukuk the concellor as the commander. Kapagan’s son Inel as well as his nephew Bilge (both later khagans) were with Tonyukuk. According to historian Lev Gumilev, Kapagan was not sure about the victory and Tonyukuk was given orders for a attrition warfare. The battle The vanguard units of the Tonyukuk’s army won a minor victory against Turgesh vanguard units. But this victory demoralized the commanders in Tonyukuk army who learned about the strength of the Turgesh army. Tonyukuk however was determined and attacked the Turgesh army. The final clash was in Dzungaria close to Bolchu River. (Probably Bolchu River was the former name of Urungu River, in east Turkestan, PROC). After two day’s fighting Tonyukuk defeated Turgesh army. Both the Turgesh khagan Sakal and his brother were executed.Klyashtorny-Sultanov, p.108 A certain Bars Bey was appointed as the vassal khan of Turkesh.Taşağıl, p.333 The other leaders of Onoq paid obedience and all western Turkestan fell under Kutluk khaganate. According to Bain Tsokto inscriptions, Temir Kapig in Transoxania (now in Uzbekistan) was also captured.Elgin, p.59 Aftermath Although Kapagan was able to unite all territory of the first Turkic Khaganate under his rule, Turkic rule in Transoxania was short. It was soon checked by the Arabs who were also conquering Transoxania from the south. Although Turkic prince Kül Tigin was able to save the Turkic army, Turkic hegamony diminished and Turgesh (now under Suluk) regained strength. In later years it was Suluk who fought against the invading Arabs. References Sources * * * * Category:Military history of the Göktürks Category:711 in Asia Bolchu Bolchu